


Table for Two

by Cbrez



Series: The Princess and the Dragon [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: But it makes more sense if you've read the entire thing, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Leon being an emotional bean, M/M, Raihan being cute and helpful, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We're at the weird part of the series where this could technically be a stand alone fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cbrez/pseuds/Cbrez
Summary: Leon wants to do something nice for his rival and decides to cook Raihan's favorite meal. Leon has never cooked a single thing in his life.Things go about as well as to be expected.Cooking a simple meal for the man he slept with occasionally and may have developed feelings for shouldn’t be this difficult!
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: The Princess and the Dragon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567552
Comments: 16
Kudos: 145





	Table for Two

Leon tapped his Rotem phone’s screen and glanced at the time once more. Somehow, yet another five minutes had passed since he last checked. Shit, Raihan was due here any time now!

Leon paced back and forth in front of his kitchen. His eyes were covered by his hands. His view effectively obscured from what he had been working on for the past three hours. He took a deep breath in an effort to calm his racing heart as he took in the sight of his kitchen. 

He had all four burners on his stove going at once. Four different pots, at different stages of cooking, all bubbled and gurgled at him. Each one, holding a barely recognizable blob in the place of its original ingredients. One of the concoctions he created even had a black plume of smoke wafting from it. Startled, he swiped a nearby lid off the counter to cover it. He sighed and hoped he had stifled it in time to avoid the smoke detector’s attention. 

_It wasn’t supposed to be like this!_

Cooking a simple meal for the man he slept with occasionally and may have developed feelings for shouldn’t be this difficult! He recalled how he asked his rival to reveal what his favorite dish was. Leon had braced himself for the worst. He had known firsthand how advanced the other’s palate could have been. Both of them were used to lavish parties and exquisite catering provided by the Pokemon League. 

To his surprise, the other had just replied, ‘spaghetti and meatballs, they were mum’s specialty’ wistfully. Leon had started to plan out this evening while his rival sat across from him. The other uncharacteristically quiet probably being overcome with nostalgia. Just spaghetti and meatballs? He had thought. Ha, that’s easy. He had been expecting a real challenge. 

Fast forward to the present, where a flustered Leon was futilely stirring a lump of overcooked pasta. While formulating his plan he overlooked one tiny important detail. 

He had never cooked a single thing in his life. 

Now, he wasn’t completely hopeless. He could boil water for Pete’s sake! But as the Champion, he was used to having all his meals hand-delivered to him on a silver platter. This meant he wasn’t exactly well versed in the culinary arts. Leon winced as the sauce boiled over and splashed the stovetop with multiple splotches of red. The meatballs? Well, he couldn’t even make those out through the smoke. 

_It wasn’t supposed to be like this!_ He thought again as he let out a small whine.  


He had been Galar’s Champion for ten years! The undefeated and unbeatable champ! He wasn’t about to lose to a simple dish of spaghetti! 

The sound of a doorbell cut through his thoughts. 

_Shit._

Leon hurriedly turned off all the burners and wiped the sweat from his brow with a dishtowel. He trudged towards his front door, the feeling of defeat weighing him down. He reached for the doorknob with a sigh, hoping the other wouldn’t mind takeout. The former Champion opened the door slowly to reveal his rival standing there. 

Raihan was sporting a full-toothed smile before he took in the other’s appearance and it fell slightly. Leon looked down at himself and grimaced. The apron he wore was stained with sauce and a few other ingredients he couldn’t even remember using. He was mortified at his appearance and still felt the sting of failure. Regardless, he put on one of the practiced smiles he had perfected while he was still the Champion. 

Raihan had been silently watching the other’s expressions and crossed the threshold without hesitation. He pulled his rival into his arms and held him close as he felt Leon quiver with suppressed emotion. He leaned down to bestow a quick peck to the former champ’s forehead. 

“Hey there, princess. Don’t pretend for me. You ok?”

“N-No,” Leon sniffled and buried his face into the gym leader’s shoulder. 

Raihan began rubbing his back in a circular motion. He tried to calm the other down but couldn’t understand what had upset him so badly. 

“It wasn’t supposed to be this hard.”

“What are you-”

From where they stood in the doorway Raihan had a clear view of the disaster that was Leon’s kitchen. He felt the shock as it took over his face. However, he quickly schooled his features into a soft smile, lest he further upset his rival. 

“So, uh. I’m guessing we’re eating out tonight?” Raihan tried for gentle teasing. Unfortunately, Leon wasn’t in the mood for his usual antics. His mounting frustration boiled over, much like the dishes on his stove had, as Raihan felt moisture seep into his shirt.

“I-I’m sorry,” he cried as he buried himself further into the gym leader’s chest.

“Shh..” Raihan tried to comfort him, silently berating himself for making it worse. “Hey, it’s fine. I’m honored that you’d even attempt to cook for me? I mean Galar’s former Champion cooking a meal for his rival? I woulda thought I’d have to beat you in a battle first for that to happen?”

“Heh, I never even thought of it that way,” he took a breath. “But I just wanted to do something nice for you for once!” He said with a pout. 

Raihan smirked and leaned down to meet the pouting lips in front of him. The two shared a quick and gentle kiss. The gym leader pulled away and whispered, “Oh, you’ve done plenty of _nice_ things for me, sweetheart.” He winked.

The former Champion blushed and lightly smacked his shoulder, “I mean, I just wanted to have a nice dinner together.”

“Hey, we can still have a nice dinner? Doesn’t mean you gotta cook it.” He turned the other around in his arms so that they were both facing into the house. Raihan gave him a gentle push and closed the front door behind them. 

“Now go on, go get changed. We’ll head out once you’re ready.”

“Ok?” Leon looked at his rival like he had more to say but made his way towards his bedroom. 

Once the bedroom door had closed Raihan sprung into action. 

He grabbed each pot off the stove and one by one disposed of their contents. He was sure to be extra careful with the one that was smoking. With that done, he turned on the faucet, plugged the drain, and squirted dish soap into the empty sink. All the used pots, lids, and utensils he could find were thrown into the soapy water. He quickly wet a dishtowel and ran it over all the dirty surfaces. There was a particularly stubborn spot on the stove he had to use some elbow grease on. He was so caught up in his cleaning he jumped at the sound of the bedroom door opening. He immediately paused and held the dirty rag behind his back. 

“Hey, princess.” he paused to admire Leon’s new attire. He was wearing a long-sleeved white button-up with a pair of black denim jeans. Raihan gulped a little at the way the jeans hugged the curve of his ass. “Damn, you clean up nice. So all set to go?”

Leon took in his now almost completely clean kitchen. He smiled at his rival and made his way over to him. Raihan startled a bit as the other pulled him into a rough kiss. Leon wasted no time thrusting his tongue in and tasting, his way of thanking the other. Raihan was just starting to moan into the kiss when the other pulled away. He reached behind the gym leader and grabbed the dirty dishtowel he was trying to hide. 

“Thank you. You didn’t have to do that, but I really appreciate it.” Leon smirked as he set the towel down and grabbed a hold of the other’s backside. “Should I show you? Just how much _hmm_ ?”

Raihan was about to respond when the rumble of his stomach answered for him. He flushed at the sound of his hunger and how it trumped his libido for the moment. 

Leon took a step back and chuckled, “On second thought...maybe we should go eat first?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two were seated at a table at the Captain’s Table, the finest seafood restaurant in Hulberry. Leon had dined here often, usually accompanied by the Chairman and his secretary, when he had been the Champion. The restaurant’s large scenic window offered a view of the quiet harbor town cloaked in the twilight. The gym stadium’s lighting shone softly, guiding a wayward gym challenger to its entrance for an evening battle. The town’s lights all paled in comparison to the strong sturdy beam the lighthouse gave off to guide its sailors home. 

Leon glanced at the menu to double-check the pronunciation of his usual dish and listened as his rival ordered the Shrimp Scampi. The former Champion placed his order and noted the strange look their waiter gave them. The waiter promptly left to give their orders to the head chef no doubt. Leon began to ponder why he had looked at them that way. He didn’t have to think about it for long as he felt a thumb rub along the top of his hand on the table. 

“Raihan!” he hissed glancing down at their hands. 

“What? It’s not like this is the first time we’ve been to dinner together? I mean how many times have I treated you to a meal after you’ve beaten me, eh?”

“Yeah, well it’s the first time you’ve held my hand during one of our dinners.” he pointedly gestured to their hands.

The gym leader glanced down and quickly pulled his hand away. He even had the decency to flush slightly. “Ah, sorry about that. Just find it so easy to touch you, princess.”

It was Leon’s cheeks turn to darken as his mind supplied him with memories of _all_ of Raihan’s touches. He shifted slightly in his seat and draped the cloth napkin over his lap.

 _Ugh, it’s almost like I’m a teenager again. This is ridiculous, I can get hard just thinking about him._

He distracted himself by taking in the appearance of the man seated across from him. For once, the gym leader was out of uniform. He wore a charcoal grey dress shirt, a pair of black trousers, and even a tie. Also, he had forgone his orange headband hat thing (Leon still wasn’t quite sure what it was), and his dreads were pulled into a tight bun. He looked good, he looked better than good. He was hot. And staring at him was certainly not helping Leon’s situation.

“So I have to ask,” Raihan stated as he too placed the cloth napkin over his lap. “Had you ever cooked anything before tonight?”

Leon’s features fell, “What do you think?”

“I’m guessing, no?” he smirked.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ve never cooked a day in my life. And somehow thought I could cook a full course meal for you. Pretty stupid, huh?”

“Stupid? Nah, not stupid. Overly ambitious? Maybe. Poorly thought out? Definitely.”

Leon pouted in response to his rival’s teasing. He startled at the warm hand that gripped his own under the table. 

“But you wouldn’t be you if you’d done anything differently,” he smiled a warm smile and squeezed Leon’s hand. Their fingers slowly laced together hidden beneath the privacy of the fancy table cloth. 

Their food arrived, and the two fell into a comfortable silence as they ate their meals, single-handed. As they finished their dinner Raihan would occasionally squeeze the other’s hand. Their fingers still tightly interlocked. 

The former Champion frowned a bit, confused by his rival’s behavior. “Raihan, I, I don’t know how to say this-” he took his hand away. “I mean I’ve never really, what I mean to say is-”

“Spit it out, princess.”

“Ugh, what are we even!? Is this all just foreplay? I mean are we just sleeping around? Did you clean my kitchen just to get in my pants!? I know we’re ‘exclusive’ but what does that even mean? Are we dating?”

Raihan was seemingly stunned into silence. Leon became more nervous by the second as he waited for a reaction. He hadn’t meant to blurt it all out like that! He was just so frustrated with everything! This whole evening was just the worst and now he’d gone and ruined _whatever_ this was between them. 

Suddenly, Raihan got to his feet and bellowed, “Hey! Can I have your attention please!”

“Raihan, what are you-”

“Oui! Quit your yappin’ and listen up!”

The whole restaurant went silent as it’s patrons and staff directed their attention towards their table. Leon, though certainly used to the spotlight, had never been more uncomfortable in it than at this moment. 

“This-” -Raihan gestured toward Leon’s seated form- “Is Leon, the former Champion of the Galar region, whose reign lasted ten long years. You may have heard of him?” 

There were a few chuckles amongst the crowd, of course, they knew who Leon was. You’d have to have been living under a rock to not know of him. 

Raihan continued, “And my name’s Raihan. I’m the gym leader of Hammerlocke and the greatest dragon trainer in the region. Oh, I’m also this guy’s rival.” Once again the restaurant’s guests looked perplexed and few giggles were heard. 

_What is he even doing right now!?_

“And Leon and me, we’re dating!” A collective gasp was heard as they took in this breaking news regarding their former Champion and strongest gym leader. Raihan moved over to Leon’s side of the table. 

“So make sure you tell all your friends and take plenty of pictures! Cause this is a pretty big scoop! And this,” he leaned down and gazed into Leon’s eyes, “is real.” 

He captured his rival’s lips in a sweet kiss. Being careful to keep their kiss as PG-13 as possible (these pictures were sure to end up online after all). They didn’t expect the chorus of applause when they parted. The patrons and staff all smiling, some were even moved to tears by their public display of affection. 

Someone called out, “About time you two!” 

Leon smiled and looked out into the supportive crowd then back at his new boyfriend. He watched as Raihan flagged down their waiter, listened to his heartfelt congratulations, and paid the tab.

“Alright, whatcha say we get out of here, huh?”

“But what about dessert?” Leon asked.

“Oh love, I’d rather have my dessert at home. Besides,” -he gestured towards the multiple Rotom phones still taking pictures of them and some even recording video- “I’d say we already gave them enough of a show, yeah?” he whispered and raised a brow at his lover.

“You’re insatiable.” He laughed as they left their table and headed towards the exit hand-in-hand.

“Only for you, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was ok, I needed a break from the smut people...
> 
> Hmm.. should I write the ‘dessert’ scene? I’ve got some ideas but I’ll let you guys help me decide ;)
> 
> As always thank you for your comments & kudos!! They make me so happy!


End file.
